


Danimals

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, slight dub-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: “Is this an invitation, sir?” Emu’s looking up at him from under his lashes, unassumingly coy and so pitifully naive.Is this an invitation.“I’ll leave it to you to decide.”





	Danimals

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dedicating this 2 all the people who told me to keep danimals as the title  
> also don't do this at home, kids
> 
> set pre-Genm reveal

Emu’s heart flutters underneath his palm. 

The young man is practically hyperventilating, chest rising and falling rapidly, as if he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs even though Dan only  _ touched  _ him.  It makes his mouth curl just the slightest bit,  pleasure bubbling up in his gut to know that  _ he  _ can make Emu react like this with only a single touch.  “Dr. Houjou,” Dan purrs, purposely leaning in close so that their foreheads knock together in mock innocence, “you look flushed—are you alright?”

Emu’s eyes squeeze shut, his mouth pursing and brows furrowing.  His heart continues to beat—staccato thumps underneath Dan’s palm that he could easily snuff if he tried.  But no, not yet, he can’t ruin a good test subject.

He can’t ruin such a good experiment.

Dan tries again, concern lacing his voice, “Dr. Houjou?  Are you ill?  Or was I a bit too forward?”

Dan Kuroto, CEO of Genm Corporation, is a gentleman.

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” Emu says.  “I’m sorry for worrying you or bothering you, I—please, excuse me.”

Emu’s hand is shaking as he gently grasps Dan’s wrist, pulling it away from his chest.  Dan purposefully lets the tips of his fingers slide against Emu’s shirt, relishes in the way that Emu tenses and shifts.

Dan Kuroto, the prodigy, revels in the influence he has on Emu’s body.

“This won’t do,” Dan presses, purposely putting a purr to his words and crowding in just a bit close, “if you’re sick, Dr. Houjou.  We need you healthy.”

Emu nods, “You’re right.  So I’ll just go home and--”

This is too easy, Dan thinks as he boxes Emu in.  The man flinches, staring up at him with doe eyes and red cheeks and this is too good.

This is too perfect.

“Unless this is something else entirely, Doctor?” Dan purposely keeps mock innocence in his voice.  If he hears Emu whimper...well...he’s not going to say anything much on it.  It’s more fulfilling to see Emu squirm, to see his face heat up and to see his hands wring awkwardly in the fabric of his coat.

“N-no,” Emu swallows.  “Maybe.”

Dan’s smile grows the tiniest bit.

“Do tell.”

“Is this an invitation, sir?” Emu’s looking up at him from under his lashes, unassumingly coy and so pitifully naive.

_ Is this an invitation _ .

“I’ll leave it to you to decide.”

Dan pulls away, ready to walk out and let Emu stew in his own lust until it bubbles over.  He’s ready to leave it at that, make Emu self-conscious and  _ aware  _ of Dan.  Tiny things that drive Emu wild and make Dan practically giddy--it’s him who controls Emu’s desire.

It is him who influences Emu’s thoughts.

It is  _ him  _ who still gives Emu everything.

_ Everything. _

Dan doesn’t get very far.  Emu’s hands are grasping at the lapels of his coat, hauling him back and surging up so that his lips collide with Dan’s.  It’s inelegance at its finest, Emu clumsily pushing against Dan’s lips as if he doesn’t know what to do but he wants anyways.  Dan is fine with this, he even lets Emu lead for a few precious seconds.

The noise that slips from Emu’s throat is soft, a barely there gasp that makes Dan want to hear more.  His leg easily slides between Emu’s, pushing up and pressing against Emu’s cock.  Emu gasps, the noise following a soft whine that has Dan grinning.  He pulls away from Emu, the slick pop of their lips echoing in the silence.

“It seems, Dr. Houjou, that I’ve figured out the problem,” Dan teases.  

Emu makes a face, eyebrows scrunching and lips pulling into a frown more than a pout.  His hands are still gripping Dan’s lapels, his chest heaving, and all Dan can think about is the flutter of his heart underneath his palm.

Emu tries to keep from answering by pulling Dan in for another kiss, only to be stopped when Dan purposely grinds against him.  Emu jolts, fingers flexing, face flushing darker (darker still) and voice hiccuping.  Dan keeps his thigh pressed  against Emu, keeps pressing and pushing.

“But, I’m afraid my specialty lies with coding more than medical prognosis, so can you enlighten me about what ails you,  _ Dr. Houjou _ ?” Dan purposely purrs Emu’s title in his ear, reveling in the frustrated whine Emu gives as he continues to rut against Dan’s thigh.

“I--d-dizziness, light headed, f-fever,” Emu gasps, random symptoms that he babbles in faux-painted red lips.  “B-blood--ah--ah--arousal, it’s arousal, President, I want--”

Dan brings his hand back to Emu’s chest, pressing his palm flat against him and feeling that heartbeat.  It’s fluttering hard in Emu’s chest, ready to burst out at any moment, and Dan is the reason for it.

He is the reason for all of it.

“I want you to fuck me, President.”

“Of course, Dr. Houjou.”

Emu’s yelp is short lived, his hands slamming flat against the wall to brace himself.  Dan’s fingers find his belt loops, yanking hard on them to force Emu’s hips out in a cant.  Emu is looking over his shoulder, eyes looking at him with annoyance.  Dan wants to tell him that patience is a virtue, but his own dick is hard and painfully tight in his pants.  “Stay still,” he commands.  The way Emu’s shoulders tense doesn’t escape him.

His hands move to his belt, undoing the buckle, and then works at his fly.  The loud zip makes Emu jump, eyes going from annoyance to a wide eyed hesitation.  It’s all finally settling in.  Dan pops the button, allowing the bulge of his cock through his briefs to stick out.  His hands return to Emu’s hips, grip firm and he--

“ _ President!”  _ Emu’s voice is full of frustration, breathing heavy as Dan simply rubs his cock against the curve of Emu’s ass.

“What?” Dan plays innocent, keeps his tone jovial even as his fingers slowly move to Emu’s front.

“You--this--!” Emu’s flustered, trying to reach down or back--to do anything to keep Dan from teasing him more.

Dan’s hands are faster, keeping Emu’s hands pinned to the wall.

“I said to stay there,” Dan reprimands.  His hips keep thrusting forward, grinding up against Emu’s ass and taking pleasure just from that.  “I don’t really have condoms on me, Dr. Houjou, and I know safe sex is something you doctors preach about daily.”

He leans over Emu’s back.  He brings one hand away from Emu’s, fingers tapping at Emu’s lips and then dragging them down--over his chin, over the curve of his neck and his trembling Adam’s apple, down, down,  _ down  _ to his quivering abdomen and then his pants.

Emu bucks his hips forward desperately, trying to get Dan to touch him, to relieve some of that ache instead of just selfishly chasing his own pleasure.  Dan doesn’t move.  He keeps his hand just above Emu’s belt, lets Emu desperately rock himself against Dan.

“P-please,” Emu groans, head falling forward.  “President, please, I just--”

“Alright, Emu.”

Dan’s fingers are deft, undoing Emu’s belt and pants and pushing them down along with Emu’s far enough so that they rest underneath Emu’s ass.  Emu wriggles against him, voice coming out almost comically high pitched as Dan’s cock slots almost perfectly between the cleft of his ass.  He pushes back eagerly, gasps and moans quieting down, but longer--drawn out and breathy.

There’s something erotic about each noise--tiny “ah’s” and “oh’s” that seem to go against everything Emu is but fit him all the same.

Dan’s causing him to make those noises.

Dan is doing this, much like he was the one to start their encounter, to drive Emu wild.

His hips buck forward a bit harder.  His hand finds Emu’s cock through the fabric of his boxers, the fabric obscenely stretched at the front despite Dan’s effort and precision because they were  _ hasty _ .  Emu’s arms are trembling, his legs shaking, but he keeps rocking into Dan, fucks up against his hand and then back to feel the hard press of Dan’s cock against his entrance.

Their breathing has become labored, the room too hot for their layers of clothes.  Everything has narrowed down into the messy movements of their bodies, the air pierced by quiet moans are barely heard grunts.  It is no longer elegant, it is no longer controlled, and when Emu finally comes his knees give out and Dan follows him.

Dan follows him to the floor, arms wrapping tight around Emu’s waist, and he continues to rut against Emu’s ass.  He continues to rub pre-come damped fabric against Emu, mindlessly chasing after orgasm.  Emu is still shaking in his arms, still murmuring half-sentences and choked words.

“ _ Dan...President Dan...Dan _ ”

It’s the trembling whispers of his name that does him in.  His entire body stiffens, orgasm coming to him in stages that sweep his body with warmth.  Electricity races through his veins, leaves him pleasurably numb in his fingers and toes, and when the warmth subsides a pleasant chill nestles itself in his bones.

“It’s Kuroto...Dr. Houjou,” he breathes out.

The laugh Emu gives him is weak.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ducksandlemons) and find out the build up to this title  
> and also see me cry about toku


End file.
